


Forever & always

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Remember Me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean being adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Reader-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Such important flashback for RM. I highly suggest you read this before the update at the end of this week. It holds some secrets for what is to come annnd once again not promoting or glamorizing teen pregnancy. Wrap it & wait till your old enough to understand your actions.  Also, we get to see a bit of John and Mary for the first time in the series.***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***Catch up on the whole s





	Forever & always

**Author's Note:**

> Such important flashback for RM. I highly suggest you read this before the update at the end of this week. It holds some secrets for what is to come annnd once again not promoting or glamorizing teen pregnancy. Wrap it & wait till your old enough to understand your actions. Also, we get to see a bit of John and Mary for the first time in the series.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!*** 
> 
> Catch up on the whole s

“Why does it even have to be some big event?” John asked Dean. “It’s about the two of you and my little peanut,” he said fondly as he held a beer out for dean.

Dean sighed and his dad a light shrug of his shoulders as he accepted the beer. “I don’t know dad. Pretty sure it’s a girl thing.”

Mary yanked the beer from her eldest son’s hand and glared at her husband. “Seventeen is not legal age to drink and did you ever stop to think that maybe she wants something more than the courthouse because of the circumstances?”

Dean blinked. “What the hell- Ow! Heck! I meant heck mom! Jesus. You could give me brain damage with a swing like that. What the heck are you talking about anyway?”

She sighed. “Dean, she loves you. I have no doubt about that. I also don’t doubt that if she hadn’t gotten pregnant the two of you would have ended up here in a few years anyhow, but I can guarantee this isn’t how she’s been picturing the day she married you. She’s seventeen, seven months pregnant and her parents are refusing to attend and won’t acknowledge their grandchild.” She placed a kiss on her son’s forehead. “This isn’t the fairytale wedding most little girls dream of. Regardless if the prince is right.”  

John looked up at his wife. “I know it’s not ideal Mary, but money is too tight for a wedding. The shop is barely making enough money to support all of us and with Y/n moving in and then Peanut coming along in a few months…” He sighed. “I doubt her parents are willing to help. We just can’t afford anything more.”

“I know that and so does she. That’s why she hasn’t asked for more. I am just saying let’s make it as special as we can.”

He turned back and looked at Dean. “If you could do it on another day. Maybe we could rent a place for an hour and then go to dinner but doing it on a holiday makes everything double son.”

Dean shook his head adamantly. “No. It has to be on Valentines Day. It’s our day dad. If she can’t have the wedding she wants it has to be on that day. It’s important.”

He sighed. “Alright. Well, let’s go pick up your bride to be. We’ve got a wedding to plan and a week to do it.”

* * *

 It’s been almost a week since you had moved into the Winchester’s house. Six days since you spoke to your parents. Six days of wedding planning. Well, not so much wedding planning. There really wasn’t much of a wedding. Just a trip to the courthouse, but Dean had everything in his power to make sure it was special. You had picked up a dress from the formal shop in the mall. It was an empire waist with a white top and blush skirt covered in fabric roses. It helped cover your stomach and was loose enough not to squeeze baby.

With everything going on your anxiety had been on high alert for the entire week. Dean had assured you that his parents didn’t care. They loved you like their daughter and were thrilled to have their grandchild living under their roof until the two of your finished school and could get your own place. You didn’t doubt that they loved you both, but you were worried about being a financial burden. Dean had started working twenty hours a week at the shop a while back and refused to let you work while you were pregnant and still going to school.

He had said: No. Absolutely not. I’m not gonna have you working some crap job where you’re on your feet too much and putting yourself and our papaya in danger. I can work at the shop after school and use it as work credit, so I get out half a day. Just- just let me do this, okay? I can take care of my family.

You didn’t know the gender of your little papaya and Dean had started calling the baby after whatever the baby book said matched his or her size. That week had been papaya.

Regardless of your feelings towards not working you couldn’t tell Dean no after the way he begged to take care of his family. He just wanted to do right by you and your papaya. So, you let him.

After you got your dress and Dean picked out a dark blue blazer to wear with the tan slacks he already had, you had picked up some fake flowers to carry and a few for your hair. John had even managed to convince Ellen to close the Roadhouse for the night by agreeing to fix the steering in their new food truck.

It wasn’t the wedding you had pictured in your head. You always thought you and Dean would get married at the rink. Sure, that doesn’t sound romantic to most people, but adding twinkle lights, pretty fabric and flowers to the rustic décor of the lodge that held the rink would make it beautiful. Plus, it held a pretty special place in your heart. It was home to your first date. Your first kiss. It was the place you fell in love for the first time. It would always be your favorite place.

That just wasn’t the cards you were dealt, and you were okay with that. All that mattered was you were going to marry your soulmate today. As long as Dean was the one standing next to you in the courthouse today everything would be okay. Everything would always be okay with Dean by your side.

John and Sam had kept Dean at Bobby’s last night and you had yet to see him. You had a girl’s night with Mary, Ellen and her daughter Jo. Not really a bachelorette party since you were underage for pretty much everything that happens at a bachelorette party. It was still nice of them to keep you company while Dean was away for the night.

As much as you loved them you were ready to see your guy. Or so you thought.

“Y/n? Honey?” Mary called. “Are you ready to go? Dean is out there waiting for you.”

You swallowed and turned around to face your mother-in-law, nerves finally showing. “How did he look? Was he okay? Did- did he look like he was ready to run?”

Mary frowned and grabbed your hands. “Darling. What’s going on? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“I just-“You closed your eyes. “I am worried I am ruining his life. What if he doesn’t want this? He quit the team, gave up his future. I’m scared he is going to regret this and twenty years from now hate me for ruining his life. I don’t think I can handle Dean hating me.”

Mary smiled and tugged on your hands. “Open your eyes honey. There you go. Listen to me, yes, football has always been important to Dean. It’s something he has wanted to do since he was little, but I have no doubt in my heart that the two of you mean way more than football ever has or ever could. This may not be the best timing and sure, you two did things a little out of order, but the only thing in this world more important to Dean than you is that precious baby. Football doesn’t come close.”

You blinked a few times to push your tears away, rolled your shoulders back and nodded. She was right. You knew how much he loved you. You saw it every time you looked in his. This was the easiest decision of your life. “Okay, let’s do this. I’m ready.”

She grinned and opened the door to the small office you were getting ready in. “I believe he’s waiting on you anxiously.”

You smiled and stepped out into the hallway and spot your husband to be right away. You could be in a room of a thousand people and you would always find each other. It was magnetic pull you could feel in your soul and it always brought right to Dean. Brought you home.

Deans eyes locked with you and he pushed passed his dad and Sam heading straight for you. He had the dopiest grin on his face and any ounce of fear you felt a moment ago was long gone. “Holy cow,” he swore under his breath. “How the hell did I get  _you_  to agree to marry  _me_?”

You laughed and ran your hands over your dress, pulling it tight so your baby bump was more visible. “I think I was hooked way before you proposed, De.”

He chuckled and held out his hand for yours. You took his hand and smiled up at him. “There’s no going back once we do this you know?” you asked softly. “You ready handsome?”

He looked back at you, his eyes bright with want and adoration. “Always, baby.”


End file.
